Winter fae!
by Chiina-chan
Summary: This is all about TamXLaurel and yes David is in it.. so if yu dont like dont read


**Okay! # 3 in my Christmas Specials. Now, I am a strict TamaniXLaurel lover, okay? So this will be all about them :) This takes place when they settle down in Avalon and she totally screws the law about kids not being with their parents. There little kid is a awesome Winter fae. **

"Tam! Let's go! I need to buy the veggie ham! Like now!" Laurel screamed out.

"Laurel, do we really have to leave Avalon just for this Christmas celebration?" Tamani said back.

"You know I've always loved Christmas and just because I'm living like a fae doesn't mean I don't still want my presents." Laurel reasoned, "and plus I wouldn't want Winter to miss her first Christmas," Upon hearing her name Winter, Tamani and Laurels first child turned her head and smiled, "Mom told me all about Christmas and it sounds splendid," Winter said like the smarty-pants faerie she is. "Can't we at least have a small celebration?" Tamani said pleading, "Every year we go to your parents house but this year is our first Christmas in Avalon, so can we just have it with the 3 of us."

"Well..."

"As in no Katya, Jaminson, your professor, and definitely NOT _David."_

"Okay, okay fine. I don't get why your so intimidated by company,"

"Hold it," Tamani said putting his finger up, "I am NOT intimidated by anyone, okay?"

"Mhmm," Winter said. Laurel was holding back laughter as Tamani's mouth dropped staring at his daughter. Tamani gave up and collapsed on the couch his black, green rooted hair flying all over the place. Laurel smiled at her victory and kissed her daughter on the cheek and slid her a cookie while Tamani wasn't looking. So everything was set for their trip to the human world for some decorations and cooking ingredients, even though they both didn't eat much. Winter would tag along with Laurel and Tamani they were in in the human world. Tamani, having no idea what to get was told to sweeten up her parents with Winter so she could spend Christmas in Avalon. Laurel now was off to the store, but before she decided to get Tamani's favorite, the river moss by the Avalon gate. She planned to make a nice iced drink with it. Then she took a bus to davids house. (A/N Whats this?) When she arrived she walked in like she lived there and marched straight up to his room. "Hey David," she said as she entered his room. "Oh hey Laurel," he said obvious sorrow in his tone.

"Oh come on, we can be friends, anyways I need a favor." David raised an eyebrow.

"Tamani has my car and I need a drive you want to drive me to the mall?" A smirk settled on David's face. "Sure, come on," And off they went!

-Tamani's end-

I already convinced Laurels parents to let her stay in Avalon this year. It was relatively easy, did she forget I could charm people? Eh, Oh well. I figured Laurel would have took the bus to the mall, so I'd meet her there so she wouldn't have to drive home alone. I hopped in her car and sped down the highway, no way I'd let my Laurel feel alone on Christmas Eve. I also love Christmas, but I was a little tough headed and I think Christmas is more about faily then parties, food and gifts.

-Laurels end-

"DAVID! STOP TICKLING ME! STOP IT! WERE GOING TO CRASH INTO A WALL!" Laurel said trying to fight back laughter as David invaded her space. No they were no longer driving, they were walking in the health food store. "I'm going to kill you!" Laurel yelled still choking back uncontrollable laughter. Then David abandoned he tickle spots and stopped her from walking straight into a spice rack. Laurel rubbed the back of her head uncomfortably, "Laurel, I- I can't believe you," Tamani choked.

"Oh crap," Laurel uttered,

Tamani disappeared behind pole and was out of sight. "David, go home, I'm sorry."

Laural ran and disappeared behind the same pole. "Tamani! Tamani come on let me explain!"

Tamani showed himself with the most heart broken expression. "I just didn't want to take the bus home!"

"Is that so? Than why didn't you just borrow the car?"

"I just wanted some company, he is my friend,"

Tamani's features calmed and he pulled Laurel into a hug, "Can we go home?"

"All my grocery bags are in Davids car,"

"Not anymore," Tamani said with a grin

"What do you mean..."

"I saw the car and took your things and put it in your car,"

"and..."

"And what?"

"I know you.. what did you do?"

"I had Winter put his car in a tree," Tamani blushed, "but it's not damanged!... just high up," he added sheepishly.

"You moss head," Laurel said knocking him in the head. Then then Tamani whisked her away and her heart grew three sizes that day.

**The end! How was it? I know rushed ending, had no more ideas and if your wondering, Winter was waiting for them in David's car :P! **


End file.
